Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung
An der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung (中忍試験官, "Chūninshigenkan", oder auch 中忍選抜試験, "Chūninsenbatsushiken") nehmen Genin aus den verschiedenen Ninjadörfern teil, denen während der letzten Prüfung, die es in den vorherigen zu erreichen gilt, die Chance gegeben wird, den Rang eines Chūnin zu erhalten. Offiziell soll dabei die Freundschaft zwischen den betreffenden Dörfern und ihren jeweiligen Ländern vertieft werden, inoffiziell allerdings wird die Prüfung als Ersatz für Kriege benutzt und dient somit dem Spannungsabbau. Die Prüfung findet dabei zwei Mal pro Jahr in immer wechselnden Dörfern statt und wird eine Woche vor Beginn durch einen über dem Dorf kreisenden Adler angekündigt. An der Prüfung teilnehmen dürfen nur Teams aus Genin, die bisher mindestens acht oder mehr Missionen erledigt haben. Weiterhin muss der ihnen zugeteilte Jōnin das Team für fähig erklären, an der Prüfung teilnehmen zu können, erst dann wird ihnen ein zu unterschreibendes Formular ausgeteilt. Bekannte Prüfungen Gastgeber Kusagakure thumb|left|220px|Die Statistik der teilnehmenden Dörfer 10 Jahre nach dem Angriff des Kyūbi finden die Prüfungen ausnahmsweise nicht in einem der Großreiche, sondern in Kusagakure statt. Nach dem Dritten Ninjaweltkrieg will der Daimyō den wirtschaftlichen Wiederaufbau seines Landes beweisen und trägt den anderen Daimyō die Bitte zur Ausrichtung der Prüfungen vor. So versammelt er eine der größten Ansammlung von Teilnehmern in der Geschichte der Ninjadörfer: 42 Genin aus Sunagakure, 21 Genin aus Amegakure, 36 Genin aus Kusagakure, 48 Genin aus Konohagakure, 15 Genin aus Takigakure und 54 Genin aus Kumogakure. Die Gesamtanzahl beträgt damit 216. Erster Teil - Praktische Prüfung thumb|220px|Das Rätsel muss gelöst werden Zu Beginn des theoretischen Teils werden die Teams getrennt und jedes betritt einen abgesonderten Raum. In diesem Raum befinden sich drei große Schrifttafeln, auf denen, mit unsichtbarer Tinte, drei Worträtsel geschrieben stehen. Die Teams haben dabei eine Stunde Zeit, die Schrift sichtbar zu machen, die Rätsel zu lösen und anschließend die gesuchten Begriffe in der richtigen Reihefole auf einer Schriftrolle niederzuschreiben. Beobachtet werden sie dabei von einem Chūnin-Prüfer. Die Schriftrolle befindet sich an der Tür und verhindert durch ein kompliziertes Fūinjutsu das Öffnen dieser. zum lösen der Aufgabe dürfen die Genin nur ihre Jutsu und ihre Ninjawerkzeuge einsetzen. Hinzu kommt, dass das Papier der Schrifttafel sehr purös ist. Während der Prüfung werden die Teams dabei von drei Prüfern überwacht. Nach dreißig Minuten beginnt sich der Raum mit einem reizenden Gas zu füllen, was die Teilnehmer zusätzlich unter Druck setzt. Hat man die Rätsel gelöst werden die Lösungswörter auf die Schriftrolle geschrieben. Werden die Schriftzeichen korrekt aufgeschrieben, löst sich das Siegel auf und die Genin betreten den nächsten Raum. Sind sie falsch, erscheint auf der Schriftrolle: 失敗 (shippai), "Fehlschlag". Ziel dieses Tests ist es zu sehen, ob die Teilnehmer, selbst in größter Bedrängnis und mit geringsten vorhandenen Hilfsmitteln, dennoch in der Lage sind einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und erfolgreich Informationen zu sammeln. Zweiter Teil - Wald des Grasschneiders thumb|left|220px|Der Turm im Zentrum als Ziel Im zweiten Teil der Prüfungen, dem die Kandidaten erst schriftlich zustimmen müssen, da es ab hier zu Todesfällen kommen kann, beginnen die Teams mit je einer von drei Schriftrollen. Jedes Team erhalten entweder ie Wahrheit-, Gnade- und Bedauern-Schriftrolle. Vor Beginn gibt der Prüfer bekannt, dass diese Schriftrollen entscheident zum bestehend sind. Sollte ein Team die nötigen Schriftrollen nicht besitzen, wird es von der Prüfung ausgeschlossen. thumb|220px|v.l. Wahrheit-, Gnade-, Bedauern-Schriftrolle Ziel der Prüfung ist es, innerhalb von fünf Tagen zum Turm im Zentrum des Waldes mit den drei verschiedenen Schriftrollen zu gelangen. Da nur höchstens ein Drittel der Teams bestehen kann beginnen bereits früh nach Testbeginn die Kämpfe um die Schriftrollen. Diese Kämpfe dienen dazu, die Teilnehmer für die kommende Prüfungsabschnitte zu dezimieren und die Kampferfahrung der Genin zu demonstrieren. Im Turm angelangt, müssen die Teams ihre Rollen öffnen. Anschließend wird durch das Öffnen ein ihnen zugeteilter Chūnin beschworen, der das Team empfängt und ihnen zum Bestehen der zweiten Prüfung gratuliert. Um die Anzahl der Teilnehmer zu reduzieren und die Chancen für die Teams aus Kusagakure zu erhöhen, schickt der Daiymō des Grasreiches unerlaubterweise seine Heddo Hantā in den Kusanagi no Mori, um Jagd auf die anderen Teams zu eröffnen. Da es während der Prüfung regelmäßig zu Todesfällen kommt, können die Heddo Hantā die Genin der anderen Dörfer offen angreifen. Trotz der illegalen Unterstützung schafft es jedoch nur ein Team aus Kusagakure in die letzte Runde der Auswahlprüfungen. Ausscheidungsturnier Da zu viele Teams die zweite Prüfung erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben, werden vor der eigentlichen dritten Runde Ausscheidungskämpfe veranstaltet, um die Anzahl der Teilnehmer zu verringern und die Endrunde somit zeitlich zu begrenzen. Per Zufallsgenerator werden dafür die Kämpfe der Teilnehmer bestimmt, der jeweilige Sieger zieht in die Endrunde ein. Die Genin, die noch nicht gekämpft haben, oder bereits fertig sind, können sich die Kämpfe auf zwei angehobene Stiegen am Rand der Arena zusammen mit ihren jeweiligen Teamleitern ansehen. Bei einem Unentschieden gibt es keinen weiteren Kampf. In diesem Fall verlieren beide Genin. Dritter Teil - Finalrunde thumb|left|220px|Die Arena der Endrunde Einen Monat nach der zweiten Prüfung findet der dritte Teil der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung statt. Die finalrunde ist ein Turnier, durch das sich die übrig gebliebenen Genin durchkämpfen müssen. Der Turnierbaum ist dabei durch das Zufallsprinzip vor Beginn festgelegt worden. Die Endrunde ist der wichtigste Teil der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung, da sich hier nun entscheidet, welcher Genin das Chūnin-Niveau erreicht. Diese Runde findet in der Chūnin-Arena statt. thumb|220px|Die Kampfpaarungen des Finales. Zur Endrunde werden, neben dem Daimyō des Landes, auch die Oberhäupter der jeweiligen Ninjadörfer und Länder eingeladen. Diese können sich während den Kämpfen ein Bild von den Genin machen und daraufhin erstens besser entscheiden, an welche Dörfer sie in Zukunft ihre Aufträge richten werden und zweitens fungieren sie dabei als Prüfer, die später gemeinsam entscheiden, welcher Genin aufsteigt. So wird nicht derjenige zum Chūnin, der die Endrunde gewinnt, sondern diejenigen, die in den Kämpfen durch taktische Raffinesse und Stärke auffallen. Ein Weiterkommen im Turnierbaum ist deswegen allenfalls eine weitere Chance, sich zu beweisen. Wer nicht rechtzeitig zu seinem Kampf erscheint, wird disqualifiziert. Während des Kampfes gibt es keine Regeln, so kann zum Beispiel auch gewonnen werden, wenn der Gegner getötet wird. Dieser Kampf auf Leben und Tod ist deshalb notwendig, weil die Genin daraufhin im Kampf alles geben werden, um zu gewinnen und sie somit die volle Stärke ihres jeweiligen Ninjadorfes repräsentieren. Gastgeber Konohagakure Erster Teil - Schriftliche Prüfung thumb|220px|Das Testblatt Der erste Teil der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung findet in einem großen Saal statt. Im schriftlichen Teil bekommt jedes Team ein Blatt mit zehn Aufgaben, die es innerhalb einer Stunde zu lösen gilt. Die Zehnte wird dabei erst mündlich vor Ende gestellt. Alle Kandidaten besitzen zu Beginn der Prüfung zehn Punkte. Für jede unbeantwortete oder falsch beantwortete Frage bekommen die Kandidaten am Schluss einen Punkt abgezogen. Schließt ein Kandidat mit null Punkten ab, wird er mitsamt seines Teams disqualifiziert. Ist dies bei einem Team nicht der Fall, werden die Punkte des Teams am Ende zusammengezählt (maximal 30), wodurch bei der Prüfung die Leistung des ganzen Teams zählt. Am Rand sitzen dabei viele Prüfer, die Schummler, zusammen mit ihrem ganzen Team, nach fünfmaligem Erwischen disqualifizieren, da jedes Erwischen einen Abzug von zwei Punkten zur Folge hat. Dies ist aber prinzipiell nur ein Trick, da es die wirkliche Aufgabe ist, möglichst professionell, also ohne erwischt zu werden, abzuschreiben, da die Aufgaben auf dem Blatt eigentlich ohnehin viel zu schwer für Genin sind und deswegen nur per Schummeln beantwortet werden können. Dafür werden zwischen den Prüflingen insgesamt zwei als Genin getarnte Chūnin platziert, die die Lösungen der Aufgaben bereits kennen. Der Prüfer dieses Teils der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung ist Inoichi Yamanaka, der den überbleibenden Kandidaten am Ende der Prüfung auch die zehnte Aufgabe stellt. Aber bevor er dies tut, stellt Inoichi für die letzte Frage noch eine zusätzliche Regel auf: Es ist möglich die zehnte Frage zu umgehen und den schriftlichen Teil zu bestehen. Dafür muss ein Mitglied des Teams von den anderen gewählt werden, das nicht mehr an der Prüfung teilnehmen darf. Stimmt derjenige zu, bestehen die restlichen zwei den Test ohne Punktewertung und begeben sich anschließend in einen anderen Raum. Dies ist jedoch nur ein weiterer Test, da alle Kandidaten, die einen Teamkameraden aus der Prüfung ausschließen, durchfallen. Ziel des Tests ist zu sehen, ob die Kandidaten erkennen, dass schwierige Missionen nur als komplettes Team erfolgreich beendet werden können. Zweiter Teil - Wald des Schreckens thumb|left|220px|left|Der Turm im Wald des Schreckens Im zweiten Teil der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung, dem die Kandidaten erst schriftlich zustimmen müssen, da es ab hier zu Todesfällen kommen kann, beginnen die Teams mit einer Schriftrolle. Es ist entweder die Erd- oder die Himmels-Schriftrolle. Das Ziel dieser Prüfung ist es, im sogenannten Wald des Todes die jeweils andere Schriftrolle zu bekommen und dann den Turm in der Mitte dieses Waldes zu erreichen, womit mindestens die Hälfte aller Teams durchfallen wird. Prüferin dieses zweiten Teils ist Anko Mitarashi. thumb|220px|Die Erd-und Himmelschriftrolle Die Teams müssen sich die jeweils andere Schriftrolle also erkämpfen, wozu sie fünf Tage Zeit haben. Sie wissen allerdings nicht, welche Schriftrolle die Feinde besitzen, denn sie können dies erst nach einem erfolgreichen Kampf anhand der Farbe der Schriftrolle erkennen. Das Öffnen der Schriftrolle während der Prüfung ist verboten und endet darin, dass die Öffner bis zum Ende der Prüfung durch einen Bann betäubt werden. So wird die Geheimniswahrung jedes einzelnen Genin getestet, was sie allerdings nicht wissen. Stirbt ein Mitglied eines Teams oder wird so schwer verwundet, dass es kampfunfähig ist, scheidet automatisch das ganze Team aus. Hat es ein Team bis zum Turm geschafft, muss es beide Schriftrollen gleichzeitig öffnen. Durch das Öffnen wird ein ihnen zugeteilter Chūnin beschworen, der das Team empfängt und ihnen zum Bestehen der zweiten Prüfung gratuliert. Ausscheidungsturnier Da zu viele Teams die zweite Prüfung erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben, werden vor der eigentlichen dritten Runde Ausscheidungskämpfe veranstaltet, um die Anzahl der Teilnehmer zu verringern und die Endrunde somit zeitlich zu begrenzen. Per Zufallsgenerator werden dafür die Kämpfe der Teilnehmer bestimmt, der jeweilige Sieger zieht in die Endrunde ein. Die Genin, die noch nicht gekämpft haben, oder bereits fertig sind, können sich die Kämpfe auf zwei angehobene Stiegen am Rand der Arena zusammen mit ihren jeweiligen Teamleitern ansehen. Bei einem Unentschieden gibt es keinen weiteren Kampf. In diesem Fall verlieren beide Genin. Dritter Teil - Finalrunde thumb|left|220px|Die Turnierarena Einen Monat nach der zweiten Prüfung und den Ausscheidungskämpfen findet der eigentliche dritte Teil der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung statt, die Endrunde. Diese besteht abermals aus Einzelkämpfen, welche schon im Vorfeld festgelegt wurden. Der Turnierbaum ist schon nach den Ausscheidungskämpfen bekannt, kann aber im Nachhinein noch geändert werden. Die Endrunde ist der wichtigste Teil der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung, da sich hier nun entscheidet, welcher Genin das Chūnin-Niveau erreicht. Diese Runde findet in der Chūnin Arena statt. Zur Endrunde werden neben dem Hokage und dem Kazekage auch die Oberhäupter der jeweiligen Ninjadörfer und Länder eingeladen. Diese können sich während den Kämpfen ein Bild von den Genin machen und daraufhin erstens besser entscheiden, an welche Dörfer sie in Zukunft ihre Aufträge richten werden und zweitens fungieren sie dabei als Prüfer, die später gemeinsam entscheiden, welcher Genin aufsteigt. So wird nicht derjenige zum Chūnin, der die Endrunde gewinnt, sondern diejenigen, die in den Kämpfen durch taktische Raffinesse und Stärke auffallen. Ein Weiterkommen im Turnierbaum ist deswegen allenfalls eine weitere Chance, sich zu beweisen. Wer nicht rechtzeitig zu seinem Kampf erscheint, wird disqualifiziert. Während des Kampfes gibt es keine Regeln, so kann zum Beispiel auch gewonnen werden, wenn der Gegner getötet wird. Dieser Kampf auf Leben und Tod ist deshalb notwendig, weil die Genin daraufhin im Kampf alles geben werden, um zu gewinnen und sie somit die volle Stärke ihres jeweiligen Ninjadorfes repräsentieren. Kategorie:Ereignisse